


Самое прекрасное в тебе

by DoctorBarty



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorBarty/pseuds/DoctorBarty
Summary: Джеймс заболел, и Майкл вынужден сидеть с Бренданом.
Relationships: Michael Fassbender/James McAvoy
Kudos: 4





	Самое прекрасное в тебе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Found Love (The Most Beautiful)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/538130) by [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/pseuds/luninosity). 



> Название - строчка из песни The Kooks - Come On Down.

По большей части, Джеймс считает жизнь удивительной.

Ну, удивительной на 99 процентов. В оставшийся входит отвратительное ощущение, что он скоро выкашляет свое легкое или какой-нибудь другой жизненно важный орган.

Он отчаянно старается сделать вид, что ему не надо кашлять. Вместо этого только шумно дышит, затем трясет головой, когда Майкл косится на него. 

— Прости.

Во взгляде зелено-серо-голубых глаз, которые Майкл сужает, видится сомнение, но он ничего не говорит, только касается ладонью шеи Джеймса. Тому нравится это ощущение. Хорошо и уютно.

На самом деле, вся комната и даже квартира кажется уютной. И он знает, почему это так.

 _Потому что_ включает в себя их мебель, приглушенный свет, тишину на улице, то, что в холодильнике есть остатки цыпленка, и, что самое важное из всего этого, присутствие кое-кого, кто сидит на диване рядом с ними, отчаянно борется со сном и смотрит "Тачки" уже раз в сотый за свою короткую жизнь.

Майкл наблюдает за сонным Бренданом поверх головы Джеймса.

— Может, пора уже уложить его?

— Нет, — Джеймс на собственном опыте знает, что у его сына какая-то суперспособность, которая разбудит его в ту же секунду, как только кто-нибудь попытается поднять его на руки до того, как закончится мультфильм. И в этом случае уже никому не будет хорошо.

— Может, пора уже уложить _тебя_?

— Нет.

— Джеймс, ты выглядишь ужасно. И ты кашляешь целый день. И шмыгаешь носом, когда не чихаешь. И…

— Да, — бормочет Джеймс, — спасибо, я знаю, — и понимает, насколько он непривлекательно выглядит, когда болеет; напоминаний не требуется. К счастью или к несчастью (в зависимости от того, как на это посмотреть), болеет он редко, и, следовательно, не слишком хорошо справляется с этим состоянием. 

Наверное, прогулка с Бренданом в парке, учитывая сильный ветер и влажный воздух, была не лучшей идеей. Но Энн-Мари привезла его предыдущим вечером; улыбка ее говорила _"Хотела бы я посмотреть, как вы двое будете справляться следующие несколько дней"_ , и Джеймс сам бы хотел это узнать; он был взволнован перспективой провести предстоящие выходные с двумя самыми любимыми людьми, и его смутные опасения по поводу холодной погоды были не так уж и важны. 

Он провел тот день, их первый день, стараясь, чтобы все прошло идеально. Он поднялся в несусветную рань, чтобы приготовить вафли, которые должны были понравиться всем, но только не ему самому, потому что Джеймс проснулся вялым и совершенно не голодным, но это ощущение, пусть и раздражало, день не испортило. И он сделал кофе, потому что он нравился Майклу, и горячий шоколад, потому что утром было холодно, и он нравился Брендану. 

Джеймс заметил, что Майкл посмотрел на него как-то странно, когда он не украл зефир, добавляя его к шоколаду, но он действительно не был голоден, и аппетита мысль о том, чтобы съесть сейчас концентрированный сахар, не добавляла; может быть, стоило бы счесть это знаком того, что он заболевает, но дошло это до Джеймса только сейчас. Тогда он просто пожал плечами ("Не очень много осталось, может быть, оставим на завтра?"; так и было, поэтому Майкл не спорил).

Он улыбался, глядя на Майкла с Бренданом, заметив, что они оба относятся друг к другу с подозрением, инстинктивно скептически относясь к мысли о том, что _другой_ — самый важный человек в жизни Джеймса. На прогулке в парке он просто протянул ладони им обоим.

Майкл совершенно не умеет обращаться с детьми; он не так уж и часто проводил с ними время. Он смотрел на Брендана так, как будто не уверен, говорить ему короткими фразами или вести себя нормально, и Брендан косился на него, как будто чувствовал эту неловкость, и Джеймсу приходилось уделять ему еще больше внимания. 

В свою очередь, Джеймс просто пытался придумать, как бы интересно можно было провести время им всем, учитывая пасмурный день, постоянно давая знать им, что любит их обоих. И ужасно тяжело держаться, когда на самом деле хочется упасть в кровать, спрятаться под одеялом и спокойно страдать. 

"Кровать" вообще звучит отлично. Кровать и сон. Может быть, можно поспать на диване. На удобном диване. Уютном. Может быть, дивану будет все равно, что на него чихают, хотя он и старается сдержаться. 

— … Джеймс?

— Что? Прости.

— Я сказал, что ты засыпаешь сидя. Иди в кровать.

— Нет.

— Тогда скажи мне, что последнее произошло в мультфильме?

Хорошая попытка, но не сработает: Джеймс видел его столько раз, что может ответить на этот вопрос хоть во сне.

— Чудный Радиатор Спрингс только что объединился, чтобы помочь ему выиграть гонку. Это очень трогательно и мило и показывает значение истинной дружбы.

— Знаешь, это было бы гораздо более убедительно, если бы ты не прерывался на кашель посреди предложений.

Джеймс начинает отвечать, но только кашляет снова еще сильнее. На этот раз он задыхается, так Майкл начинает выглядеть обеспокоенным.

— Эй. Я вроде как шутил раньше, что ты выглядишь ужасно, но сейчас я говорю это уже серьезно. Прекрати.

— Я могу начать чихать на тебя…

— Джеймс, я серьезно. Ты никогда не болел. Я вроде как беспокоюсь.

— Я… подожди, где платок… не… Как ты и сказал. Я не болею. И сейчас я не болею. Потому что "никогда" означает именно это.

— Не смешно. Ни капли не смешно.

— Честное слово, — Джеймс вздыхает и сворачивается на диване в клубок под защитой руки Майкла, обнимая коробку с бумажными платками. — Я в порядке. Все не так уж и плохо. И мы можем пойти в кровать после мультика. Он почти закончился.

Два из предложений правдивы; два — нет, не совсем. Он действительно не хочет, чтобы Майкл волновался, и он искренне считает, что никогда не болеет и не хочет признаваться в этом себе, но немного беспокоится. Болит везде; в мышцах чувствуется слабость, после которой обычно следует лихорадка, а легкие, да и все, что связано с дыханием, работают как-то неправильно.

Но Майкла он своей убедительностью немного успокоил, так что Джеймс ничего не говорит. Он справится. Он просто смирится с происходящим, а слабость пройдет за ночь, и он будет в порядке уже к утру. Он будет нужен с утра Майклу и Брендану. 

Наконец, мультфильм заканчивается. Никто не утруждается пошевелиться, пока Джеймс, наполовину сонный, не начинает садиться, и не может этого сделать, поскольку голова кружится, а тело не слушается.

К счастью, он умудряется взять себя в руки достаточно быстро, чтобы изобразить из своего падения нечто вроде попытки обнять, держась за Майкла как за опору. Тот фыркает:

— Никак не можешь отлепиться?

Разумеется, да, несмотря на то, что это получилось случайно. Но это не значит, что Джеймс в этом признается.

— Ты удобный.

— Я не собираюсь ночевать на диване только потому что тебе лень идти. И я не разрешу тебе ночевать на диване. К тому же…

— Ладно, я понял, — вторая попытка выходит лучше. Голова кружится меньше, все получается. После того, как Джеймс встает, он умудряется даже поднять Брендана и отнести его во вторую спальню, кровать в которой сейчас застелена бельем с "Тачками".

Майкл тогда замотал головой, когда Джеймс предложил поход по магазинам — _У нас есть постельное белье для гостей! Голубое! Что-то не так с голубым?_ , но все равно пошел с ним, смущенно ходя за Джеймсом по пятам по магазину, разглядывая постельное белье с мультяшками, пока Джеймс принимал решение.

Хотя, в конце концов, дело кончилось тем, что они покупали белье и себе. И вины Джеймса в этом не было, даже в реплике "О, фантастика, здесь есть маленькие планетки, и они _светятся в темноте, ужас,_ правда?", и Майкл начал хохотать, и когда они чудесным образом нашли комплект для двуспальной кровати, завалявшийся в магазине, а потом вернулись домой и отпраздновали покупку новых простыней невероятным сексом в окружении светящихся галактик, и отвесив по этому поводу тонну шуточек.

Майкл в этот конкретный раз выиграл. Джеймс подозревал, что больше никогда не сможет слышать словосочетание "Млечный путь" без хихиканья. И не то чтобы он возражал.

Воспоминание об этом отвлекает ровно настолько, чтобы он забыл, что надо кашлять, пока они идут в спальню, где его легкие решают вдруг, что он шел без их разрешения, и больше это делать не должен.

Конечно, Майкл прямо позади него, как будто ожидал, что Джеймс упадет, и, подхватив его, он относит его в кровать, прежде чем Джеймс смог бы вздохнуть и начать протестовать. 

Затем он внимательно смотрит на Джеймса, нахмурив брови.

— Ты слишком горячий.

— Мне просто нужно поспать.

— Хочешь спать прямо в одежде? Давай-ка, сядь…

— Мне нравится моя одежда. Она теплая, а я замерз.

— Джеймс…

— Ладно. Тогда помоги мне раздеться.

— В любое другое время, — произносит Майкл, качая головой, — я бы тебя так быстро раздел… — но сейчас он осторожен, как будто боится, что неаккуратное движение может навредить. Джеймс, вздыхая, позволяет уложить себя на подушки. Они тоже мягкие. Чтобы не навредить. 

— Иди ко мне, — наконец, говорит он, хотя хочет сказать что-то насчет Майкла и того, чтобы тот разделся, но Джеймс устал и плохо соображает. Поэтому выходит только это.

Майкл ложится рядом с ним, и Джеймс снова устраивается поудобнее в его объятьях; усталость занимает все мысли и почти мгновенно проваливается в темноту.

Он просыпается, потому что ужасно замерз, и потому что Майкл трясет его.

— Джеймс, ну же, пожалуйста…

— Я н-сплю… что? Ты в порядке? Брендан…

— Что? Джеймс, ты просто горишь, почему ты не сказал мне, что так болен?..

— Я не болен… У меня нет времени болеть. А ты не ответил мне, — поспешно включенный свет, исходящий от лампы на тумбочке, бьет по глазам. Он зажмуривается. 

— Ох, твою мать… Я в порядке, а он все еще спит, насколько я понимаю, а ты выглядишь так, как будто сейчас спонтанно воспламенишься. И тебя трясет.

— Правда? Ну, я… немного… замерз. У нас есть еще одеяла?

— Твою мать.

— Не ответ…

— Лежи. Я принесу тебе все, что у нас есть. Что сможет помочь. Я сейчас вернусь, хорошо?

— Ладно. Можно мне взять твою подушку?

— Да. Зачем?

— Она теплая и пахнет тобой.

— Джеймс… думаю, надо отправить тебя в больницу.

— Нет.

— Но…

— Нет. Это всего лишь грипп или что-то такое, я буду несчастным, но я в порядке. Если только не замерзну насмерть, потому что мне все еще очень холодно. Но до этого момента никаких больниц, потому что мы будем с Бренданом еще три дня, и я хочу быть здесь, и не собираюсь упускать все это время, что мог бы провести с вами двоими. 

— Черт возьми, Джеймс.

— Прости. Нет.

—… ладно. Ладно, я пойду поищу лекарства для тебя. Что бы у нас там ни было. И ты должен будешь проснуться, когда я вернусь, ладно? А если нет, то больница. Я серьезно.

Джеймс хочет поспорить — он очень не хочет в больницу; с одной стороны, потому что, скорее всего, это ужасно напугает Брендана, с другой — потому что это противно и унизительно. Но Майкл смотрит на него с отчаянным упрямством. И пока Джеймс может попытаться посоперничать с ним и даже выиграть, он смотрит в эти светлые глаза и, видя обеспокоенность, отражающуюся в них, молчит. 

Ему удается проснуться, когда Майкл возвращается, таща аспирин, чай и разные таблетки против простуды и гриппа. Он кажется довольным этой своей победой, — ему казалось, что и этого он не сделает — но, разумеется, признаться в этом не может. Джеймс понимает, что ему оказывают первую помощь, прежде чем он успевает начать возражать.

Через какое-то время после того, как Майкл насильно кормит его таблетками, нескольких жестоких приступов кашля, он чувствует себя немного более живым. Может быть, благодаря лекарствам. Может быть, благодаря объятьям Майкла. В любом случае, лучше, несмотря на то, что все еще вокруг туманно и остального мира не существует.

— Люблю тебя, — бормочет Майкл ему в волосы. — Как ты?

— М-м… лучше. Устал.

— Ты выглядишь получше. Тебя не так лихорадит, и ты перестал трястись. 

— Это хорошо?

— Да. Хорошо. И тебе стоит поспать, если ты устал.

— Майкл?

— М?

— Я слышу твое сердцебиение. А ты… ну знаешь, беспокоился? За меня?

— Джеймс, — бормочет Майкл, касаясь губами его макушки, — я _постоянно_ беспокоюсь за тебя. 

Джеймс смеется, затем зевает.

— Я люблю тебя. Не уходи никуда, хорошо? Ты теплый и с тобой хорошо. А я посплю, ладно?

— Разумеется. И я тоже тебя люблю. И, разумеется, я никуда не уйду. Я буду здесь. 

Он отключается, чувствуя себя в безопасности; за окнами уже появляется серебристая предрассветная дымка. Майкл будет здесь. И позаботится о нем. Майкл хорош, когда надо заботиться о ком-нибудь, составлять планы, организовывать все. Это еще одна причина, по которой Джеймс любит его, конечно. 

Второй раз он просыпается тоже не слишком поздно, услышав голос сына где-то возле двери. 

— Папочка?

Конечно, это слово, его сыну что-то нужно, и это всегда привлечет его внимание и заставит проснуться, но сейчас это трудно.

Он слышит, что Майкл что-то говорит, слишком тихо, чтобы можно было расслышать, очевидно, тот пытается его не побеспокоить. Джеймс вздыхает и открывает глаза. 

— Эй, малыш. Все в порядке?

Майкл сидит на краю кровати — и слава богу, что на этот раз на нем тоже пижамные штаны, в отличие от первой их ночи, когда привезли Брендана, когда они совершенно забыли об этом и в панике укрывались утром простыней — и резко оборачивается к нему.

— Ты должен спать! 

— Я не собираюсь спать, когда ко мне пришел мой сын… Что такое? — последний вопрос адресован Брендану, который, определенно, решил, что раз его отец проснулся, то сможет защитить его от чего бы там ни было, поэтому несется через комнату и забирается к ним в кровать. Джеймс старается не кашлять, даже когда Брендан, устраиваясь рядом, нечаянно ударяет его локтем под ребра. Майкл наблюдает за происходящим с опаской. 

— Я хочу есть. И в моей комнате динозавр.

Джеймс игнорирует _"Что?"_ , написанное на лице Майкла, и отзывается:

— О, понятно. А это дружелюбный динозавр?

— М-м… Он тираннозавр рекс. 

— Ага. Но он еще не пытался кого-нибудь съесть?

— Нет. Потому что он маленький.

— О, хорошо. Ну, знаешь, когда речь идет о маленьких тираннозаврах…

— _Тираннозаврах?.._

— Помолчи-ка, а, — бросает Джеймс Майклу, затем снова поворачивается к сыну: — Они обычно не едят никого по утрам. На самом деле, по утрам им хочется спать. Так что я думаю, что тебе нечего волноваться, если ты не будешь шуметь. 

Брендан обдумывает это с минуту.

— Ладно. Но я все равно хочу есть. 

Джеймс вздыхает. Прикрывает глаза на мгновение, потому что он все еще чувствует усталость, приблизительно такую же, как после долгого дня съемок, боль и истощение — одновременно физические и внутри. 

— Хорошо… я обещал, что сегодня сделаю тебе блинчики, да?..

— Джеймс, ты никуда не пойдешь. 

— Но…

Майкл смотрит на него, качая головой, затем переводит взгляд на Брендана.

— Послушай, твоему папе сейчас не очень хорошо, понимаешь? Потому что он заболел. Потому что он очень глупый и не сказал мне, когда _начал_ заболевать. 

— Ты не помогаешь.

— Как когда Эми в моем садике вырвало на учителя?

— Э-э-э… именно.

— Все еще не помогаешь.

— Джеймс, заткнись и спи. В любом случае, кажется, мы с тобой проведем весь день вдвоем, ладно? Чтобы он мог отдохнуть?

Брендан изучает Майкла из-под безопасной руки Джеймса; тот тоже смотрит на Майкла, и улыбается, вымученно и болезненно, но с любовью. Майкл улыбается в ответ, хотя на его лице и выражение, которое больше бы подошло человеку, столкнувшемуся со стадом драконов. 

— Хорошо, — решает Брендан. — Ты знаешь, как готовить блинчики?

— Если смиришься с кашей, — говорит Майкл, — то получишь на обед мороженое.

Джеймс бы запротестовал, но он и так чувствовал себя виноватым, потому что иногда и сам шел на подобные сделки. И вполне был удовлетворен результатом. 

— А можно еще туда бананы?

— Конечно.

— И шоколадные чипсы?

— Эм… посмотрим.

Джеймс хочет рассмеяться, но его легкие уверены, что это плохая идея. Хотя искушение и сильно.

Майкл мягко целует его в лоб.

— Я накормлю твоего сына кашей, бананами и шоколадными чипсами, хорошо? А ты заснешь и все еще будешь жив, когда я вернусь проверить тебя.

Джеймс кивает, и не пытается заговорить, потому что боится снова закашляться, и, частично, из-за того, что по неизвестной причине после этого поцелуя и этих слов ему хочется расплакаться.

Но он улыбается, и Майкл отвечает ему тем же; вставая, он следует за Бренданом в коридор, но даже по тому, как тот сутулит плечи, видно, что он совершенно не уверен, как себя вести в этой ситуации. У Майкла выразительные плечи, решает Джеймс. И сейчас тот только старается держаться уверенно.

Джеймс хочет пободрствовать и подслушать, если не имеет возможности посмотреть на всю сцену, но вместо этого только снова засыпает, как ему и велено.

В следующий раз он просыпается с раздражающим туманом в голове, которой означает, что он проспал дольше, чем надо, в неподобающее время суток, и его внутренние часы совершенно отключились. Но, пошевелив под одеялом каждой конечностью, Джеймс понимает, что действительно чувствует себя лучше. Болит везде, и почти совершенно нет сил двигаться, но он больше походит на самого себя, чем на какого-то жалкого бесформенного монстра, втиснутого в кровать.

Даже волосы болят. Кто вообще мог такое предположить?

Хотя, он наконец-то может дышать. Забавно, что раньше эта возможность как-то особо и не ценилась.

Джеймс какое-то время просто лежит, наслаждаясь дыханием, тишиной одиночества. Шторы все еще задернуты, и в комнату проникает не так уж и много света, что очень предусмотрительно, а подушка мягкая и прохладная.

Майкл принес еще одну бутылку воды, — Джеймс помнит, как тот как-то заходил проверить его еще раз, а может, и несколько, он не совсем уверен —апельсинового сока, еще таблетки, и воду, предложил еду, но на это Джеймс только спрятался под одеяло, пока Майкл не ушел. Он умудряется сесть и выпить половину новой бутылки, понимая, что _может_ сесть, не испытывая мгновенно желания снова залезть в безопасную крепость из одеял.

Определенно, ему лучше. Джеймс может даже подняться и проверить, как Майкл справляется с незапланированными обязанностями няньки. 

Джеймс косится на часы и чуть не падает с кровати. Этого просто не может быть. Иначе это значит, что он проспал _целый день._

О господи, он проспал целый день и бросил Майкла приглядывать за Бренданом, и, конечно, он доверяет Майклу во всем, но тот не имеет опыта сидения с детьми, а Брендан… ну, он сын _Джеймса,_ что означает "у него столько энергии, что одному с ним справляться трудновато", а тем более человеку, который не часто бывает с детьми в принципе. 

Джеймс даже не знает, хочет ли Майкл детей. Они никогда не обсуждали это. Но подобная идея не лишена смысла, или, как вдруг понимает он, есть еще и худший вариант: а что если Майкл решит, что это все слишком для него? Если он выйдет в гостиную, а Майкл посмотрит на него, поцелует на прощание и на этом все?

Внезапно все его расплывчатые фантазии о том, что они с Майклом будут семьей, о том, что, может быть, когда-нибудь, в сильных руках Майкла будет маленький ребенок, и они будут переглядываться, покупая детское питание, ходить на детский футбол через много-много лет, мутнеют и лопаются, словно мыльные пузырьки в воздухе.

Это больно, словно удар под дых, и это глупо, потому что еще секунд тридцать назад Джеймс даже не подозревал, что у него _есть_ подобные фантазии.

У Майкла точно нет таких фантазий. Определенно, не сейчас.

Ему еще повезет, если Майкл вообще захочет с ним разговаривать и поцелует, прежде чем уйти. Майклу точно не нужен тот, кто так обременяет его, кто, заболев, вынуждает его быть нянькой, когда тот к этому совсем не готов. 

— Твою мать, — адресует Джеймс одеялам, едва слышно, и даже не кашляет, из-за чего можно было бы порадоваться, но Джеймсу плевать.

И, говоря о "слышно": из коридора или откуда-нибудь еще из квартиры не доносится ни звука. Ни шума. Ни голосов. Ни единого признака присутствия в квартире маленького урагана. 

Свесив ноги с кровати, Джеймс касается ступнями пола; посидев так с минуту, рассматривая их, он осторожно встает. Кажется, выходит неплохо, так что Джеймс берет самое верхнее одеяло, задаваясь вопросом, когда же они обзавелись этим пурпурным кошмаром, который больше всего напоминает плащ Магнито; решает, что это наверняка вина Майкла, и затем направляясь к двери, кутаясь в импровизированную "броню".

Джеймс идет в зловещей тишине, осторожно, шаг за шагом, до конца коридора.  
Майкл, скорее всего, возненавидит его. И, черт возьми, Брендан тоже его возненавидит, хотя, пожалуй, не так сильно, как в данную секунду он ненавидит свою собственную слабость.

Стенки ему все равно ничего не скажут о том, насколько он плохой отец или партнер. Джеймс, придерживая уродливое одеяло на плечах, цепляясь за него, словно это поможет, и заглядывает в дверной проем.

После он немедленно опирается о стенку, чуть не упав от удивления. Приходится посмотреть еще раз, чтобы убедиться. Нет, по-прежнему чудесное зрелище.

Майкл с Бренданом растянулись на ковре гостиной в совершенно одинаковых позах, занимая каждый свободный дюйм, потому что все остальное пространство завалено цветными карандашами и бумагой; они что-то сосредоточенно рисуют, вернее, этим занят Брендан, но требует, чтобы Майкл присоединялся, что в данный момент, судя по всему, означает нарисовать голубым карандашом небо. Они выглядят абсолютно счастливыми и довольными, и, кажется, только этого Джеймсу в жизни и надо. 

Он стоит, кутаясь в одеяло, забывая о том, что болеет; Джеймс не хочет заговаривать или заходить, потому что не хочет, чтобы его заметили, а он собирается наблюдать за ними так долго, как только сможет.

Джеймс вполне уверен, что улыбается даже его сердце. Он это чувствует.

Должно быть, он все-таки издал какой-то звук, или у Майкла просто сверхъестественные способности, потому что он оборачивается, поднимая на него взгляд серо-зеленых глаз, широко распахивая их при виде Джеймса, и буквально в один впечатляющий прыжок Майкл уже оказывается рядом с ним в коридоре. 

— Почему ты встал? Ты должен быть в постели. Или… тебе что-нибудь нужно? Что я могу?..

— Я в порядке. Даже чувствую себя лучше. Ну, по крайней мере, двигаться могу, — на этом моменте маленький любвеобильный ураган хватает его за ногу. Джеймс этого ожидал, но все равно чуть ли не падает; Майкл произносит "Эй!", и обнимает одной рукой Джеймса, а второй касается макушки Брендана:

— Что я тебе говорил насчет того, что надо быть осторожным? Еще когда мы к нему заходили?

Джеймс открывает рот, чтобы начать протестовать, не уверенный, стоит ли ему быть оскорбленным или впечатленным тем фактом, что его сын немедленно говорит "Прости!" и обнимает его ногу уже гораздо более осторожно.

— Что ты сделал с моим отпрыском?

— Он чудесный ребенок, — откликается Майкл, и Джеймс закатывает глаза.

— Он уговорил тебя купить что-нибудь? Мне надо волноваться насчет своей кредитки? И _чем_ вы двое занимались весь день?

— Мы…

— Мы смотрели "Людей Икс"!

— Мультфильм! Я не разрешил ему смотреть нас!

—… а потом я посидел на мотоцикле! Но он никуда не поехал, потому что это опасно!

— Верно, и….

— Пап, — говорит Брендан с широко распахнутыми глазами, — а ты знал, что у него есть мотоцикл, и он ездил на нем ко Франции?

— _Во_ Францию. Мы же решили, что только волшебные мотоциклы ездят по воде, помнишь?

— И мы съели всех мармеладных мишек!

— О, неужели? — Джеймс переводит взгляд на Майкла, на лице которого немного виноватое выражение, и прячет улыбку под одеялом. — Значит, в таком случае, ты не захочешь ужин. 

— Я все равно хочу ужин!

— Ну конечно. И, да, я знаю о мотоцикле. Помнится, у него были из-за этого проблемы, потому что ему нельзя было брать мотоцикл во Францию…

— Правда? — кажется, упоминание проблем только усилило восхищение.

— Ага, — скромно соглашается Майкл. — И вот еще одна причина, по которой мы будем ждать, когда ты станешь совсем взрослым, чтобы купить тебе мотоцикл, хорошо? И, кстати, разве у тебя нет подарка для папы?

— Мы нарисовали тебе картинку!

— О… спасибо. Очень красочная. Это… это мы, да? На мотоцикле?

— Это ты, самый короткий, — подсказывает Майкл.

— Ну спасибо.

— Люблю тебя.

— И я тебя.

— Это летающий мотоцикл, — указывает Брендан. — Видишь облака?

— Да. Очень пушистые облака.

— А сейчас я рисую тираннозавра рекса, — говорит Брендан и отправляется обратно на ковер.

Джеймс разглядывает рисунок — их _троих_ на ярко-раскрашенном мотоцикле посреди облаков — и хочет одновременно рассмеяться, расплакаться, обнять Майкла и Брендана и никогда не отпускать.

Из-за нахлынувших эмоций у него даже немного подкашиваются ноги, и Майкл предусмотрительно обнимает его за плечи. 

— Так и знал, что не следует вставать. Давай-ка, обратно в кровать…

— Нет, дело не в этом, я в порядке, я просто… Ты невероятный. Честно. Что я сделал для того, чтобы заслужить тебя? 

— Могу показать тебе, — говорит Майкл, — но, думаю, это может подождать, пока ты полностью не поправишься, — и Джеймс, улыбаясь, опирается на него, и предлагает:

— Я бы поцеловал тебя, но не думаю, что, учитывая мое состояние, ты этого захочешь.

Майкл с секунду делает вид, что задумался над этим, но затем просто пожимает плечами и, наклоняясь, целует его. 

— Я все равно люблю тебя, несмотря на то, что ты отвратительный больной.

Вмешивается Брендан, сидящий на полу:

— Тираннозавр рекс хочет пиццу, — и Джеймс на этот раз смеется.

— Даже после мармеладных мишек?.. Ну ладно. Заказывайте себе все, что вы двое хотите, я пока еще не голоден.

— Точно ничего не хочешь? Тебе, наверное, следовало бы хоть что-нибудь съесть.

— Э-э-э… Я могу просто налить себе чай.

— Имеешь в виду, что я могу налить тебе чай, — они вдвоем направляются в сторону кухни; Джеймс опирается о стол, потому что тот совершенно не против того, чтобы помочь ему удержаться; он наблюдает за тем, как Майкл ищет свой телефон и заказывает что-то совершенно неполезное с экстра-пепперони и оливками, и понимает, что улыбается, видя, как Майкл наклоняет голову, когда говорит, и на лице его появляется ликующее выражение, когда он добавляет что-то про хлебные палочки.  
— Что?

— Ничего. Просто ты замечательный. Думаю, у меня достаточно налички, можешь взять, если хочешь.

— Как будто я позволю тебе платить за что-либо, — произносит Майкл, доставая чашки и ставя кипятиться чайник, а Джеймс только качает головой и говорит:

— Выходи за меня, — и слова словно повисают в воздухе, звуча совершенно нереально. 

Майкл не двигается, буквально застыв. Затем, очень осторожно опускает чашку; слышен даже звук, с которым та соприкасается со столом. Оборачиваясь, он делает глубокий вдох, когда их с Джеймсом взгляды пересекаются. 

— Да?

— … Да? В смысле… правда? Да?

— Эм. Да. Если ты… ты то самое имел в виду, правда?

— Да!

— Тогда… да. Правда "да".

— О боже, — выдыхает Джеймс. — Ты сказал "да", — и Майкл начинает смеяться.

— Думаю, я уже четыре раза сказал "да", так что, да, совершенно точно я согласен. Я люблю тебя. Так легче?

— Я не знаю, может быть, у меня галлюцинации или еще что-нибудь, думаю, ты должен сказать это еще раз. 

— Джеймс, — выдавливает Майкл сквозь смех, и делает несколько шагов через кухню, чтобы отлепить Джеймса от стола в пользу своих объятий. — Всегда "да". Повторю столько, сколько захочешь. И, чтобы ты знал, это я должен был спрашивать, я _думал_ об этом, особенно усердно после того, как на прошлой неделе ты потащил меня за простынями. Я не думал, что сделаю это, ну, знаешь, _сразу же_ , но думал, может, когда-нибудь, ты захочешь…

— Конечно, я захочу. Я хочу тебя. Можно теперь тебя поцеловать?

— Конечно… о, стой, подожди.

— Что? — он смотрит ему вслед, когда Майкл возвращается в гостиную, где Брендон с головой погружен в рисование динозавров, полностью игнорируя разговор взрослых. Джеймс ловит себя на том, что задерживает дыхание, когда Майкл с очень серьезным видом опускается рядом с его сыном.

Брендан смотрит на него.

— Это стегозавр.

— Я вижу, — кивает Майкл. — У него очень острый хвост. Мне нужно кое-что спросить у тебя, и это очень важно, хорошо?

— Хорошо.

— Нам сегодня было весело, правда?

— Ага.

— Не был бы ты против… как бы ты отнесся к тому, если бы я захотел остаться здесь и жить с твоим папой? Потому что он попросил меня выйти за него, и это очень важное решение, так что я подумал, что должен сначала спросить у тебя. Как думаешь, сможем ли мы быть семьей?

Весь этот уютный мирок, карандаши, разбросанные листки бумаги, забытая чашка чая на столике застывают на своих местах, в ожидании и напряжении, ожидая ответа на вопрос.

Брендан раздумывает над этой идеей с минуту, пока вселенная ждет. Затем уверенно говорит:

— Ты любишь мармеладных мишек, — и снова отвлекается, чтобы нарисовать на хвосте стегозавра еще шипы. 

Майкл не поднимается, беспомощно смотрит на Джеймса; тот предполагает:

— Я думаю, это было "да", — и не может удержаться от смеха над стегозавром, над выражением лица Майкла и над абсолютно полным и головокружительным великолепием этого мира. 

А затем, конечно же, он снова начинает кашлять, и вынужден схватиться за стол, чтобы не упасть.

— Бл… ох, прости… Джеймс!

— Я в порядке, я в порядке… Так что, у нас на свадьбе будут мармеладные мишки, ты понимаешь?

— Да сядь ты наконец, — Майкл силой усаживает его на стул, дает почти остывший чай, и не отдает чашку, когда Джеймс пытается забрать ее. В его взгляде читается восторг и обеспокоенность, и Джеймс, вздыхая, только накрывает его длинные пальцы своими.

— Я правда в порядке. Просто запыхался. Но поправлюсь, обещаю. Так что, мы действительно женимся?

— Я спросил разрешение у твоего сына. И думаю, получил его, так что да.

— В болезни и здравии, и всякое такое, — говорит Джеймс, ухмыляясь, и Майкл ухмыляется в ответ и все волнение исчезает в пользу восторга. 

Все с тем же выражением лица, Майкл крепче сжимает пальцами чашку, и еще один раз произносит:

— Да.


End file.
